Battle of Sarka
: "No one, not even a Jedi, is impervious to fear, but it does not hinder the brave heart for long." : ―Kyle Redbreak The Battle of Sarka occurred in early 20 BBY when Confederate forces began making advances on vital, yet almost unprotected Republic systems, such as Gyndine and Sarka. Sarka was the only known planet in the galaxy to contain nova rubies, a vital part of Galactic trade, and laid dangerously close to the largest area of Separatist space. Though there was already a clone force on the planet, the Droid Armies overtook Sarka with ease, startling the members of the Galactic Senate. The surviving Clone Troopers, led by Commander Primus, contacted the Senate reporting that the Droids had overrun their major positions, gained control of their heavy artillery and had the troopers giving in before shots were even fired. Concerned about the stability of both the economy and trade throughout the galaxy, the Senate sent a request to the Jedi Temple for at least one Jedi General to take command of the Troopers on the planet. Masters Yoda and Mace Windu acknowledged the plea, enlisting Jedi Master Kyle Redbreak to travel to the mining world. The battle With the Separatist forces advancing at an alarming rate, Kyle Redbreak was sent on request of the Senate to reinforce the attack. When he arrived at Sarka in his Delta-7B fighter, he discovered a small camp constructed by the remaining platoons of troopers. He was greeted by Commander Primus as he landed, who informed him of their circumstances, including a small droid outpost near their camp. Redbreak marshaled the able men and led an attack on the outpost, swiftly over taking it, but not before the Battle Droids were able to send a distress signal. As Primus and his men secured the camp, Redbreak pondered the ease of their success compared to the difficulty the clones had before his arrival. There was little time to do so as Separatist reinforcements arrived at the outpost, bringing a lone AAT with them. Redbreak and Primus witnessed the troopers becoming terrified―a contrast in their behavior in the previous battle. Primus soon became terrified as well, but as Redbreak attempted to help him, he saw the environment around him vanish, replaced by his former master, Valinor Zaiken, in the Jedi Temple fighting against the invasion of Yinchorri. His confusion turned to great sorrow as he relived Zaiken's death, soon followed by a vision of the death of his own padawan. This led to Redbreak watching as the armies of the Confederacy, led by Grievous, Dooku and the mysterious Darth Sidious, marched across Coruscant and over the ruins of the Jedi Temple. Overcome with grief by the illusion that he had failed the Order, Redbreak was escorted with other captured Clone troopers to the Separatists' main base of operations. To Redbreak, his droid captors appeared as the members of the Jedi Council. Though he felt that it was truly them, he realized that they could not have possibly turned to the Dark Side and attacked them. The Droids were caught unprepared for this sudden offensive and attempted to detain the Jedi, but he swiftly, and unknowingly, destroyed the Droids guarding the base. He then saw what appeared to be a mutated Rancor approaching him, though he felt no life emanating from it. He ran towards it and stabbed it in the center of its head. Abruptly, the visions ended and Redbreak saw his true surroundings, as did the captured clones. The rancor he had seen turned out to be a modified AAT. Redbreak and his Astromech droid investigated, finding the cause of their visions: an ultrasonic disruptor mounted on the front of the tank, which projected a signal that triggered their most basic instincts, leaving them terrified in illusions of their worst fears. Redbreak had his Astromech broadcast a signal planet-wide that countered the original signal. Across the battlefield, Clone troopers began to push the droid forces back and reclaim the planet, now free of the disruptors' influence. Within a planetary rotation, the planet had been secured by the Republic, and General Grievous ordered the "Fear emitter" AATs to be dismantled. Participants Outcome *Republic Victory **All captive Clone Troopers and civilians freed **Confederacy forced out of the Sarka System Casualties Grand Army of the Republic Light *Several Clone Troopers injured Confederacy of Independent Systems All deployed forces Category:Events